


No Rest For the Lonely

by swimmingwolf59



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Children's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwolf59/pseuds/swimmingwolf59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hibari wants is a little peace on his birthday but, of course, that's impossible when you share your birthday with one of the craziest holidays at Namimori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For the Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late, because aren't I a wonderful fan, but I guess it's better late than never! I’ve always thought it was funny that Hibari’s birthday fell on a day that’s pretty much a holiday in every country, so I of course had to do something with him, Ryohei, and Children’s Day. So there you have it.  
> Enjoy!

The most dreaded day of the year for Hibari had arrived. 

May 5th: Children’s Day, a day where Japanese everywhere went berserk to celebrate happiness and personalities of children and appreciation for mothers. Carps were hung everywhere they possibly could (there was even one hanging in the boys’ bathroom on the first floor of Namimori Middle; Hibari didn’t want to know why someone would put it there), and kintarou dolls stalked every hallway. Mochi and chimaki were the only things being served for lunch, which wouldn’t have been so bad if Hibari hadn’t been stuck with the duty of cleaning up the leftover leaves that none of the students bothered to dispose of properly. Annoyingly, the teachers and staff of Namimori were fully supportive of the craziness strewn everywhere, meaning Hibari couldn’t even kick the creepy dolls he found in the basement. He could only growl at them as he walked past, which wasn’t at all satisfying. All of the pent up energy made him especially cranky and scary, and students showed up to school with more black eyes and bruises from tonfas than ever before. 

That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was that Hibari had the misfortune of sharing his birthday with Children’s Day. 

Hibari had never liked his birthday. Every year was just a cold reminder of the boring life that the Namimori prefect led. Everyone around him were weak herbivores, and sometimes beating them to a pulp just wasn’t as interesting as it used to be. His birthday was like a slap in the face from life, telling him that it would be ages before he could break free from the chains of his childhood and finally bring entertainment into his life. 

As if his mood wasn’t bad enough already. 

On that particular morning, at least, there was one source of comfort: the cherry blossoms surrounding Namimori were in full bloom. To Hibari, the wild beauty of nature was a refreshing contrast from the boring world of humanity and industrialization. Hibari fixed his gaze on the pink blossoms outside of the windows as he walked down the halls, strictly preventing himself from turning his head in the other direction and seeing all of the Children’s Day crap littering his precious school. 

His peace didn’t last long, of course. The skylark’s gaze was torn from the cherry blossoms as he heard loud shouting from the one person he wanted to kill more than anyone else, except for maybe that pineapple bastard. As he turned to glare at the annoying herbivore, however, something huge, black, and made out of paper slammed into him. Hibari’s eyes widened in shock as he was sent flying onto the floor, the big thing flopping down on top of him. His eyes narrowed and he slid his tonfas into his hands as he fixed his glare on what could now be identified as a magoi, the black carp that represented a father. 

Hibari tried to work out why the damn thing was on top of him, as they were usually well put up and no one ever dared to touch them. The answer to his question came in the annoyingly loud voice of the stupidest herbivore in the entire universe. 

“Oi, Hibari! What are you doing extremely taking a nap under my magoi?!” 

Anger consuming him, Hibari growled as he struck the stupid carp with his tonfa which sent it and the idiot attached to it flying. He stood up, brushing the dust off of his uniform. He hated when his uniform was dirty. 

“Any imbecile could tell that I wasn’t taking a nap, Ryohei Sasagawa,” Hibari replied icily. Usually he preferred to stay quiet when he pummeled herbivores, but he was barely able to contain his extra bad mood. He wanted nothing more than to jump on the stupid boxer and beat him to a pulp. 

Ryohei huffed as he stood up with his magoi, inspecting it carefully to make sure Hibari hadn’t torn any holes in it with his tonfa. Hibari wished that he had, but the stupid thing was still in perfect condition. 

“Well, no one’s celebrating your personality, that’s for sure!” Ryohei shouted as he stomped back over to the prefect with his black carp in tow. Hibari scrutinized the thing.

“No one’s calling you ‘father’,” Hibari snapped back. Ryohei pretended to look hurt as he clutched his magoi tighter.

“The club gave it to me! Geez, it wouldn’t kill you to be a little happier, Hibari!”

A growl developed in Hibari’s throat, but, before he could say anything, the annoying boxing herbivore’s face was suddenly really close to his, curiosity shining in his eyes. Hibari jerked back in surprise, nearly tripping over the damn carp in his urgency to regain his personal space.

“Hey!” Ryohei shouted, seeming not to have noticed that Hibari had stepped back. “When was the last time you extremely smiled, Hibari?!” 

Exasperation and annoyance swirled in Hibari’s gut at the idiotic question. What made that herbivore think he had anything to be happy about? If he really thought about it, Hibari realized that even he himself couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled in happiness. Had he ever been happy?

“There’s nothing to smile about,” Hibari retorted, snapping himself out of his weird thoughts. Who cared if he was happy? He certainly didn’t. 

Ryohei seemed to ponder this for a moment before his face lit up and he slammed his fist into his open hand. Hibari could only wonder if this was some kind of occult thing that herbivores were fond of doing. 

“Wait there!” Ryohei shouted before he zoomed off down the hallway, his magoi banging against him as the wind from his running caught it. 

Hibari snorted before he started patrolling the hallways again. Like he would stand there and wait for the idiotic boxer to get back. Ryohei would probably forget he was ever doing something and never come back. Besides, Hibari didn’t take orders from anyone. 

As he passed more Children’s Day decorations, Hibari hoped that Ryohei would never come back with that stupid magoi he seemed so set on dragging around everywhere. 

\-- 

Hibari was able to settle into an unstable peace for most of the rest of the day, his office giving him a welcome escape from Children’s Day and the annoying herbivores of the world. He was just sitting back in his chair, resting his legs up on his desk, when the door to his office suddenly slammed open. 

“Hibari!! You didn’t stay where I told you to!” A loud voice shouted into the room. 

Hibari groaned and put his feet down, annoyance surging through him again. As soon as he found peace, the boxer herbivore had to come in and ruin everything. He glared up at said herbivore, only to find something huge, red, and made out of paper shoved into his face. He batted it away with his tonfas, only recognizing it when it was out of his face.  
It was the red carp, higoi, of Children’s Day, representing a mother. 

“You can extremely call me father, Hibari!” Ryohei exclaimed happily. 

For a moment, Hibari could only stare at the offensive red carp in complete astonishment. Only Ryohei could be stupid enough to call Hibari anything related to a woman! And the fact that Ryohei was suggesting that he and Hibari were in a relationship such as marriage made uncomfortable shivers run down Hibari’s spine.

How dare him!

Snarling in disgust, Hibari whipped out his tonfas and lunged across his desk at the boxing idiot. In the shelter of his office, Hibari was free to release his emotions without worrying about the opinions of herbivores boring down on him. He slammed Ryohei onto the ground and straddled him as he brought down his tonfas anywhere he could reach, pure anger and malice shining in his cobalt eyes. 

“Hibari! Hold on a second!” Ryohei pleaded as he held up his bandaged arms in order to defend his face from Hibari’s vicious attacks. “You haven’t read the inside of the carp yet!” 

Despite his better judgment and the anger turning his vision red, curiosity trickled into the skylark and he slowly stopped his attacks. When he was fully stopped, his arms hung at his sides and he panted slightly as he looked down at Ryohei. He stood up off the other, but hissed at the boxer when he tried to stand. For once, Ryohei seemed to get the message and stayed where he lay. 

When Hibari was sure his prey wouldn’t try to escape, he turned his attention to the red carp that had fallen onto the couch during their scuffle. Curiosity got the better of him and he marched over to the couch to inspect the higoi. When he picked up the stupid thing and looked inside, a messy, barely legible scrawl read on the side, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI.”

Hibari blinked, shock consuming him as he tried to think of a way to respond. How did…? He’d never told anyone when his birthday was, so how could this herbivore have known? A strange warm feeling crawled into Hibari’s stomach, making him clench his teeth in annoyance. What was the matter with him? Just because maybe somebody cared didn’t mean anything… Right? 

Vaguely, Hibari heard Ryohei get up off of the floor. Though his brain was yelling at him to move and start beating the herbivore again, Hibari’s body felt rooted to where he stood, his eyes reading the carp’s message over and over again. He barely reacted as Ryohei’s face was once again in his.

“Huh?! Hibari, where’s that extreme smile?!” Ryohei shouted in confusion, as if he couldn’t believe the prefect wasn’t smiling at that moment. Something clicked in Hibari’s brain, and he stared back at the herbivore in disbelief.

This idiot had gone to all of this trouble and risk of death just to try and get the uptight skylark to smile?! 

Against all of his self-control, Hibari felt the corners of his mouth twist up into a small smile as he thought about how ridiculous the entire situation was. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had actually tried to get him to laugh, or just smile, really. The warm feeling spread through him again, and his smile widened just a little.

“Aha! There it is!” Ryohei exclaimed proudly, his face glowing with his accomplishment. Hibari forced his smile away, but the warm feeling was harder to control and it still pulsed through his veins. 

Hibari placed the higoi on the couch before turning to Ryohei, amusement shining in his eyes. He slammed his tonfa into Ryohei’s cheek with glee, forcing the stunned boxer out of his office.

“Don’t expect to see it again!” He called after the boxer as he flew down the hallway. Ryohei landed ungracefully, but looked up at Hibari with pure happiness shining on his idiotic face. 

“Just you wait, Hibari!” Ryohei shouted back. “I’ll extremely make you smile again someday!” 

Hibari just snorted as he watched the boxer run off down the hallway, his stupid magoi still fluttering after him. 

Closing the door to his office, Hibari leaned against it as he stared at the higoi on his couch. He had at first viewed it as a cruel joke and had been unable to wait to smash it to smithereens. But, now, with the knowledge of the message on the inside, Hibari couldn’t bring himself to even narrow his eyes at it. Instead, he walked over and attached the string to the lamp on his desk. The slight breeze coming from the open window made it flutter gently, and occasionally Hibari could catch a glimpse of the message from where he sat in his chair. 

He may not have known how to address the warm feeling that he still felt in his stomach, but, as he put his feet up and leaned back in his chair, Hibari finally felt a peace he had looked for his entire life. 

\--

Kusakabe knocked on his boss’ door. He needed to get some cleaning supplies to wash red bean sauce off one of the windows before Hibari noticed, but the head prefect had confiscated the cleaning supplies after someone had carelessly left bleach sitting out (Hibird had almost drank some of it, and everyone on the disciplinary committee knew that Hibari hadn’t really recovered from the panic he’d felt when he saw his little bird about to drink the poison), and Kusakabe would have to ask for them and hope that Hibari didn’t ask any questions. 

However, no one answered the door and, when Kusakabe put his ear to the door to listen, he couldn’t hear anything. 

Puzzled, since Kusakabe knew that his boss hated being anywhere but his office on Children’s Day, he tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. That was odd; when Hibari wasn’t in his office, the door was always locked. Kusakabe tentatively pushed the door open, slowly peeking his head around to glance into the room. He blinked, before he smiled softly and fully stepped into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Hibari was sleeping at his desk, looking at peace for possibly the first time since Kusakabe had known the skylark. As Kusakabe quietly searched the room for the cleaning supplies, his eyes lingered questioningly on the red higoi that was hanging on Hibari’s lamp. Why would his Children’s Day hater of a boss have a carp on his desk? And one that symbolized mothers, for that matter? 

Suddenly the red carp fluttered in the wind, and Kusakabe caught sight of a scribbled message on the inside of the fish. When Kusakabe read it, he had to stop himself from laughing out loud. So there was someone out there who knew when the boss’ birthday was. 

“They must be a really important person to the boss,” Kusakabe thought, happiness for his boss flooding through him. Hibari had been lonely for a long time. 

Careful not to disturb the sleeping prefect, Kusakabe took his cleaning supplies and quietly exited the room.


End file.
